


Street Rat (3)

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mute Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, November 18: quizzical, secretary, bump
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Street Rat (3)

The King marched into the castle in a fiery rage. “I demand to see my son!”

Queen Talia bumps her way through the guards to face the angry King. “Bring the street rat.” She orders.

Derek and Mieczyslaw are escorted to the throne room. Stiles smiles and races to his father's arms with tears in his eyes and his hand signing faster than anyone can see. 

The Queen looks at her secretary with a quizzical expression expecting a translation.

King John sighs with a smile, “It seems that we have a wedding to plan. Now, introduce me to your mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 3
> 
> I liked writing these three drabbles, might change it into a one-shot later.


End file.
